warframefandomcom_zh_tw-20200213-history
Sheev
| stancemod = Homing Fang Pointed Wind | stance = | notes = |introduced = Update 14.7.0 }} The Sheev is a unique dagger featured as a reward in the Operation Gate Crash event. Players must finish the Gate Crash node five times on each planet, for a total of 15 times to obtain it. 特性 這個武器主要造成 傷害 優點: * Large jump attack radius. * Jump attack inflicts guaranteed proc on enemies. * Highest status chance of all daggers. * Very low stamina consumption, making it capable of a parry build. * Has a polarity slot. * Stance slot has polarity matching Pointed Wind stance, notable for its high damage multiplier. 缺點: *Very short reach. *Damage over time effect of the fire proc deals very low damage. *Low critical chance. Notes *Like all event reward weapons, the Sheev came with its own weapon slot and pre-installed with an Orokin Catalyst. * This weapon was rewarded in Operation Gate Crash when the player earned 15 points in total. * Like the Heat Dagger, the Sheev will inflict proc on surrounding enemies on its jump attack. This proc does not change even if additional elemental mods are equipped on the weapon. *When equipped without a Stance mod, the Sheev adds a 4th lunging stab on its normal attack combo that propels the warframe a good distance forward, which is useful for catching up to moving enemies. It also has a 100% chance of inflicting bleed proc. This effect is lost if one uses the Pointed Wind stance, which replaces the lunge with a sweeping slash. ** If the lunge lands behind an unalerted enemy, a stealth attack will be performed instead. Tips *This weapon's high status chance make it ideal for status builds using mods like Virulent Scourge and Volcanic Edge. * Though finisher attacks are quite slow, they deal damage in a small area in front you, dealing finisher damage to nearby enemies Trivia * The weapon's name is likely derived from shiv, a slang term referring to improvised blade weapons, most commonly used as knives or daggers. ** Interestingly, the Sheev's blade shape is based on some combat knife designs, justifying it's Codex entry's description. * While the Sheev shares the same jump attack properties as the Heat Dagger, the former does not have the latter's circle of flame visual effect. * Due to the fact that this is neither a Wraith or Vandal, it is possible that this weapon might be re-released in near future after the event, like the Brakk and Detron from The Gradivus Dilemma. * The glowing 'plasma" at the end of the weapon pulses. This 'plasma' appears similar to the 'plasma' at the edges of Grineer cleavers and machetes. * Concept art for this weapon was first featured in Livestream 15. * Although the description claims it is effective against flesh and armor, it has little Puncture damage that would allow it to be good against armor. Media See Also *Heat Dagger, a very similar weapon. de:Sheev